Hello Brielle
by Leo's Gal
Summary: Brielle is just an ordinary girl who lives near the shores of Flordia. Unexpectedly her aunt tells her she had to go to New York to visit her cousin April O'Neal and her Uncle Kirby for awhile. But, little did she know that this little visit was going to take longer than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Character Info

Name:Brielle

Age: 15

Hair: brown, past shoulder length wears it in a bun

Eye color: Blue

Clothing: she wears her mothers necklace, a light blue plaid shirt with a tank to underneath, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Painting, Watching Space Heroes, and most of all Surfing.

Personality: Kind, Caring, Sweet, Loving, Forgiving,Calm, and Understanding


	2. Chapter 2

*The TMNT characters do not belong to me they belong to nickelodeon. Brielle is my character

Rise of the Turtles

Part 1

It was just an ordinary day for Brielle Watson. Blue skies, beautiful ocean, and her surfboard by her side. She was in her blue bikini and ready to get into the never ending blue that was the ocean again. Her hair was wet and she couldn't wait to get it soaked once more. She felt so free when she was here. At home she would feel trapped in someone else's world, but right now she was in her own. She was living with her Aunt Celine and she had to go get groceries for a little while so she asked herself why not go to the beach. Her Dad is serving in the war and her Mom strangely disappeared when she was a little girl, but gave Brielle her diamond incrusted heart necklace to remember her by. Her mother never came back to them since. Brielle thought for a long time why her mom left. She knew her mom loved her, but what other reason could it have been to just leave her husband and daughter.

While Brielle was walking along the shore she stared at the ocean watching the waves far away from the shore. She was waiting for the right moment to run out into the ocean and catch the best wave. She kept watching and watching until she found the perfect wave. It would probably big enough wave to go through. She smiled when she saw it and held her surfboard to her side running toward it. As she jumped in the water it splashed on her and in her eyes. Usually it would burn to some people, but not Brielle she got use to it. When the water got deep enough, she got on her board with her belly and started swimming toward the wave.

When she got into position. The wave started to rise and that was when she knew it was time. Brielle paddled with her arms and used her arms to push her up to get her feet firmly on her board. After Brielle balanced herself ,she turned around to see that the wave had risen in size. Brielle smiled as she looked to her side and saw the entrance to the waves center. She shifted her body to move her board to go through the waves tunnel. Brielle entered the wave and glanced all around her looking at the water moving around her like a spiral. She had always loved this part of the wave. It was just a wonderful feeling. It was like traveling through time not knowing how this was possible. It was just there all around you.

Brielle felt water splash in her face as she exited the mysterious tunnel of water and was welcomed by the bright sun shining in her face bringing warmth to it. Brielle sat on her board then decided to go back home since there was suppose to be a storm coming soon and she saw a few grey clouds in the distance. They weren't close yet. So without another thought she got on to her stomach and swam a shore. When she got to the shore she picked up her surfboard and walked over to her beach bag near the wooden bridge that leads to the road that her house is on. She grabbed her bag and walked across the bridge. She was on the side of the road to her house. She walked for about 2 minutes and she was home. When her house was in view she grinned when she saw her aunt's car in the driveway and walked up the driveway to the front door. Brielle's Venice house was a very pretty white house with a balcony connected with the second floor which was where her room was. Her dad made sure she and her aunt had everything they needed while he was away. Brielle missed her father so much. Sure he would come on holidays, but it just wasn't the same without him around all the time.

Brielle entered her house and walked into the living room. As Brielle put down her surfboard she was met by her suddenly now frantic aunt."Brielle how long were you out?! Have you been talking to anyone?!"Aunt Celine asked grabbing a hold of Brielle's shoulders.

Brielle was a little freaked out by her aunts behavior, but answered. " Uhhhhh... Two hours, and No." Brielle said. Her Aunt let go of her niece and looked suspiciously outside before closing the door. " Um... Aunt Celine are you okay?" Brielle asked worried.

Her aunt looked back at her after locking the door. "Hm? Oh, Yes I'm fine everything's just fine" she said slowly and softly to Brielle as she walking into the kitchen. Brielle gave her a confused look and said" Okay well I'm going to my room now." She saw her aunt just stare blankly down at the table she was sitting at, not making a sound or anything. Brielle went up to her room kind of scared. She felt that something was really wrong.

When she went up the stairs and got to the second floor, she went into her room and closed the door. She looked around her room. The design of the room was clam but stylish at the same time. Brielle went into her bathroom, took a shower and changed into sweatpants and a old t- shirt. When Brielle was finished she sighed and flopped on her bed relaxing into it. She was oh so tired from surfing, she thought she could close her eyes and go to sleep for a while. So with that last thought she closed her eyes falling into deep sleep.

*Sorry this chapter took so long I had school and midterms.


End file.
